gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Feud/Sets
SURVEY SAYS!.....Welcome to the Family Feud Sets page. These are the pictures & artworks of the many sets of Family Feud over the years. This also contains information about the sets. The Gameboard and other parts of the Set The Original Board For a span of the first 20 years, Family Feud used a trilon game board. Two sides of the board had twelve flip panels (six in each column) used for revealing answers during the main game (though no question ever had 11 or 12 answers, the most was 10), one of those sides was covered up by the show's logo during the opening and was taken down backstage when the opening was finished, and the words "DOUBLE" & "TRIPLE" were placed on both sides of the main game board to indicate that the values were either doubled or tripled, and the third was a digital board which displayed the show's title and was used for Fast Money. During the opening and sometimes closing of the show, the digital board had an animated light pattern: The original Dawson series had its board light up/turn off one row at a time, while the 1988-1994 series had their board light up/turn off in a "four square-like" manner. This was not used for the closing of the 1988-1994 series (except for Christmas episodes, which alternated between the show's title and "MERRY XMAS" with stars on both sides of "XMAS"), but was used for the closing of the 1994-1995 series. For most of the series, the digital board in neutral title mode was displayed in yellow on black, but in the pilot and in the early episodes of the Combs run, the board displayed black on yellow. Alterations All Versions: In the 1975 pilot, the trilon board was housed in a box-like shape, with all three numerical displays (the bank & family's scores) up top. Under the board were three little boxes which were used to display the strikes. The number sides of the flip panels had the numbers sandwiched between 2 triangles. They were similar to that of Match Game, the show that gave us Family Feud, and the unplayed panels were tan with a pale blue circle in them. When the show became a series in 1976 and lasting until 1994, the trilon board was now housed inside the now familiar blue oval with rectangles sticking out of either side to make room for the family's scoreboards (the bank was still at the top as it had always been; plus, the strikes were now superimposed). The oval board has chasing lights which lit up from the center to the ends; one of the top sides would light up when a family won the round and the entire side would light up when a family has won the game. While the Dawson shows always had their lights turned off, the Combs shows turned on theirs when it was time to play Fast Money and continued to have them turned on during the final segment of the show. The Dawson Years: Dawson's main game board sides were completely yellow. The number sides of the answer panels were orange and they had a blue boxy shape the same as the opening logo, family backdrops & face-off podium with the numbers in the middle. The neutral panels had red checkerboard-like symbols on them. The opening logo was the red boxy shape with Family Feud in the same color in a yellow oval. The chasing lights did not flash in synchronization, even though the family name panel and show's logo panel's oval lights did. Also, the face-off podium's lights not only flashed when buzzing in during the main game, but they would flash when a family won the game, and both would flash during the show's open, close, and if a family won Fast Money. The original buzzers were plunger-type, but on an episode aired in 1977, during the last face-off, the left person tried to buzz in and broke the buzzer before the right person buzzed in. After the right person answered and saw if it was on the board or not, Richard took the buzzer off the podium and explained what had happened. To combat this problem, this was changed to the more blocky-shaped buttons. The original family podiums had bronze microphones; when the show switched studios after five weeks, the contestant microphones became silver. The Combs Pilot: Combs' set is mostly the same as the series except that the main game board sides were still yellow. The number side of the answer panels were red with yellow outlines & numbers. The opening logo was the same; plus, there was an additional boxy shape covering with Ray's name on it. Also, the family podiums were red & yellow and all three displays lit in yellow during the opening of the show. Finally, a different clang was used for revealing answers in the main game. The Combs Years: Combs' main game board sides completely blended into the board. The number side of the answer panels were now in traditional yellow with red outlines & numbers. The opening logo was now the red & white boxy shape with Family Feud in gold in a red & blue oval. While the first Dawson era had the Fast Money answer reveals remain silent and scoring zero on the first question left the TOTAL blank, the Combs era adopted a sound originally used on Trivia Trap (which ironically used the last few notes of the show's signature theme song) for their revealings of the Fast Money answers and it has stuck out ever since, and scoring zero on the first question showed up as such in the TOTAL. Unlike the chasing lights on Dawson's board, the lights on Combs' board did flash in synchronization, thanks to some additional lights. When the chasing lights reached the scoreboards, the family name panel and show logo panel lights would light up. The chasing lights also occurred when a player buzzed in during the main game, and the face-off podium now had rainbow lights to indicate who buzzed in first. During the regular series in 1992, and the Family Feud Challenge/New Family Feud era, there were "strike" signs at each family's podium, each consisting of a black stick with a white card with the Strike Indicator on it. Whichever member caused the team to get a strike would be given a sign to hold; thus there were three signs to signify the three strikes. In addition, the bank was expanded to four digits. NOTE: In the special Opryland episodes, Only the Ferranti-Packer part of the board used for Fast Money was used for all rounds. The survey answers would be displayed as numbered lines with the total underneath, and would sweep to reveal the correct answer with the clang sound when a correct answer was given. A similar layout would later be used on ¿Que Dice la Gente? in 2006. The Bullseye round was played with CGI graphics superimposed over the board instead of the Bullseye prop descending down. Dawson's Return: When Richard Dawson returned to the show in 1994, the oval board was completely overhauled like the rest of the set; for now they replaced lights with glass panels, the border was yellow, and the bank & scoring displays had a yellow border, too (and still had four digits). Plus, the trilon was replaced with a steady digital board; because of this and just like the UK version of Family Feud (Family Fortunes), the digital board now did all jobs which were to hide & display answers in the main game & Fast Money, but that's for the people in the studio. For the home viewers during the main game only, the board was covered up by computer graphics; the Bankroll round had the board covered by more glass panels and an oval displaying the dollar values and the answers. The main rounds saw the digital board covered by the familiar flip panels, only now the numbers were white inside red ovals, the slots that were not in play were replaced with white outline boxes, and there was now only room for eight answers (four in each column) instead of 12. While the majority of questions had two columns of answers, on questions consisting of three or four answers there was only one column, and all answers were shown in the center of the board. When a round ended the show's title would return to the board, and all changes occurred off-camera. The set's backdrop would be blue during the opening and main game, would switch to red for Fast Money, and then switch back to blue for the closing (just as Jeopardy! did during the first season of the "Sushi Bar" set era). This particular board was first used when the show was taping in Opryland, Tennessee with Ray Combs still hosting, but the only graphics used were that of the Bullseye round since the show couldn't bring the big prop used for the Bullseye game with them. For Fast Money, some answers were marked with asterisks; the asterisk indicates that the player’s answer was specific and belonged to a broader category. Today's Board When the show returned in 1999 after a four year hiatus and to keep up with the times, the trilon/digital board was replaced with a single TV monitor which (like the digital board in the 1994-1995 run) did all jobs. The bank display returned to holding three digits until 2010, when all displays became computerized. The main game board still held eight answers and the number sides still had the same look from before. The unplayed slots were the same, but they just don't have numbers on them; from 1999 to 2010, the bottom two slots were replaced with one large slot with the word "DOUBLE" or "TRIPLE" on it to indicate affection of the values; these days only the sudden death question had the large "TRIPLE" slot below since there was only one answer needed to be given. The Fast Money board is completely computer-animated: it has ten black slots to house the answers & ten black squares on the right to house the point scores (the scores next to the right side answers on the original versions used to be on the left), and one additional slot for the total scores. For individual reveals, a red square was used to reveal the answers and ending up in the point square and it accompanies the now familiar reveal sound; the square disappeared when the value was revealed. While the face-off podium was seen for the entire show in the past, for the current era, it would be removed for the remainder of the show. Alterations Anderson Era: When Louie Anderson was the host, the monitor was a projection TV monitor housed inside an oval-like square with chase lights on it. It was located on a wall which doubled as an opening for host Anderson to go through. Not only that, the bank was now in blue eggcrate mode (the toteboards used to be in a Ferranti-Packer font), while the family's scoring displays in the same font were now shown on their podiums; their names would be seen on small TV monitors above them that were extremely difficult to see with wide-shot views of the set. On occasion coming out of the first commercial break, the Uproar Survey question was instantly replayed on the game board's monitor before it flipped back over with the "clang" from the front game prior to Round 2. The winning family's celebration was instantly replayed on their monitor before it flipped back over with the "clang" from the front game prior to Fast Money. For the final season of this run and continuing into Karn's run, the show's logo would be seen on the floor, similar to Combs' run. When Fast Money started the clock reading 20/25 in seconds with a colon on the left would appear by fading in on early episodes. Now it pops in quickly. Karn's Era: For the first four years of Richard Karn's tenure, the monitor was housed inside a square-filled rectangle, with the bank inside the top square but the font was now peach (the same as the family podium scoreboards). The rectangle was in two colors, peach & blue: the peach rectangle was used for the main game, and the blue one was used for Fast Money. For Fast Money itself, the top square would be covered. In Richard Karn's final season, the board now resembled more of Louie Anderson's board except that there was now a trapezoid housing the board on it. Also in the last two years of Karn's run, the background of the board was changed from metallic silver to rusty gold. The Fast Money clock design hadn't changed but when the countdown starts, background music plays. Gameshow Marathon/Lake Era: The set was made to replicate the Dawson version from the 70's, though with more modern features such as a television monitor replacing the trilon. The font with the team name was slightly different, too. Other notable features included a sound effect reminiscent of the mechanical board when a correct answer was given. Also, just like its original 1976-85 incarnation, the "blip" sound effect when an answer was shown in Fast Money was absent in this version. O'Hurley/Roker Era: Starting in 2006 and to celebrate the show's 30th anniversary, the show went back to its roots and revived the familiar oval-shaped chase light board and boxed-shape Face-Off buzz-in podiums, but the TV monitor was still used; even the bank & family's scoreboards which were also revived are now TV monitors (the family's podium scoreboards remained though they were absent for the first few months of O'Hurley run). The numbers on the scoreboard monitors were originally displayed in Times New Roman. From 2006 to 2008, the ovals which house the numbers on the number sides of the slots turned from red to blue. Starting in 2008 via the Celebrity Family Feud shows, the number sides of the answer slots turned from yellow & red/blue to (all) blue; even the Fast Money board turned blue, and also during the main game, the board went blank until the host gives the top number of answers that will appear on the board. From 2006 to 2008, the clock design for the Fast Money round altered a little and the background music from Karn's era was reused up to that point and since 2008, the fast money clock design changed the blue oval and gold border into an indigo oval and a suspense background cue played when the countdown starts. The party theme, which was used on the Louie Anderson and Richard Karn eras, also used to continue until 2008. Harvey Era: Starting in 2010, the numbers are now in Arial (the podium scoreboards switched to TV monitors by that time). For Harvey's set, the Face-Off buzz-in podiums resembled two vertical rounded-edged rectangles (like playing cards). In Season 14, the set is updated as viewers watched in HD, and starting in Season 15, the show's logo would be seen on the floor, similar to Combs' run, Louie's final season in 2001, and Richard Karn's run until 2006. The Fast Money clock still had the indigo oval and the font style for the colon and numbers changed for 2010-2012. In Season 14, the Fast Money clock changed the indigo oval to a dark blue oval and the colon and numbers changed, too. Starting with the 15th season, the colon gets removed on the Fast Money clock. Example: ":20" and ":25" into "20" and "25". Starting Season 16, the dot lights' colors changed magically during the opening, commercial breaks, and closing. In the first 2 rounds, plus the Triple Round during the main game, the dot lights turn yellow, and in Round 3 during the main game, Sudden Death, and the Fast Money Round, the dot lights turn blue. From 2010 to 2015, the Face-Off buzz-in podiums are all blue dots, and starting the 2015 season, the Face-Off buzz-in podiums have updated with the gold lights with black rectangles that was first previously used the Celebrity Family Feud era style. Pictures Dawson Era (1976-1985) Family Feud Pilot Set 1.jpg Family Feud Pilot Set 2.jpg 6728473.png Dawson'75_Pilot_Closeup.jpg Dawson_Smiling.jpg Feud_75_Pilot.jpg Dawson_'75_Pilot_First_Round_Start.jpg Dawson'75_Pilot_Face-Off.jpg FF 001.PNG Family Feud Pilot Board.JPG|The Flip Panels. A number sandwiched between 2 triangles. It's like the Match Game Super Match Board, only that had a space. Family Feud Pilot Board.jpg FF 004.PNG Strike Box.jpg Family Feud Pilot Fast Money.jpg|The pilot episode had the winning family get over 200 points. Dawson Set 1.jpg Dawson_Early_Set.jpg Dawson_Set_77.jpg Dawson Set 4.jpg Dawson_Set_'77_2.jpg ff_Family_Feud.JPEG Dawson Set 2.jpg NDc2NzMwMDMxMjQ=_o_remembering-family-feud-host-richard-dawson.jpg Dawson_Face_Off_Early_Days.jpg Dawson_Early_Face-Off_3.jpg Wake Up Dawson.jpg Dawson_Early_Face-Off_1.jpg Dawson_Early_Face-Off_Ring-In.jpg Concerned Dawson.jpg Dawson_Face-Off_Buzzer_Breaker.jpg Dawson_Face-Off_Buzzr_Grab.jpg Closeup_Shot_of_Broken_Buzzer.jpg Classy Dawson.jpg Dawson Ear Checking.jpg tumblr_m51uyzATmX1qgifjro1_1280.jpg Dawson Hits Buzzer.jpg Contestant Hits Buzzer.jpg Dawson Face-Off 1.jpg Dawson Face-Off 2.jpg Sammy_Davis_Jr._on_Family_Feud.png Family Feud Board.JPG|Wow. This is better than the pilot. Same number of answers as the pilot pic. A_Famous_George.jpg Dawson Board.jpg Dawson_Board_1.jpg Dawson_Board_2.jpg Dawson_Board_3.jpg Dawson_Board_4.jpg Dawson_Board_Answers.jpg Family_Feud_is_the_Number_One_Answer_on_Family_Feudjpg.JPG Game Show Themed Dawson Board.jpg Family_Feud_Buzzr.png Today Family Feud Starts It's Seventh Year.png Thank You America.JPG|From FAMILY FEUD’s 1000th episode. The question: “Name something FAMILY FEUD would like to say to America.” Family Feud Survey.jpg Dawson_Reading.jpg Fast Money 224 Point Win.jpg Dawson Fast Money.jpg Dawson_Feud_Cast_&_Crew.jpg Family Feud Pilot Set 1.jpg|1975 Pilot era. familyfeud.jpg|1976 series era. set_of___family_feud___by_gsreviewer-d5di2ye.jpg|A 3D rendering of the 1976 Dawson era. 4911725480_2ac6958721_o.jpg family-feud-3.jpg|Video game remodel of the 1976 Dawson era. Family_feud_set_1981_85_by_wheelgenius-d9cee64.png Family Feud Set 1976-1985.jpg|recreation of the 1976 Dawson era. Richard_and_the_Set.jpg vlcsnap-00576.png 3.jpg|1976-85 Dawson era Survey Board. That 400 signifies the pointless (no pun intended) 400-point goal need to win the game that occurred in the final years of this era. Nowadays, it's the goal needed to win the finals of a Tournament (no Fast Money played; first team to get there wins the tournament and the jackpot). 93744130.jpg 93744534.jpg 93417482.jpg 93744308.jpg 165886_408502669187288_230976930_n.jpg familyfeud_toplogo.gif GSN.jpg ff76blank.jpg ff76blankdouble.jpg ff76blanktriple.jpg ff76blankfastmoney.jpg Ffboard76-1.png|Dawson board #1 Ffboard76-2.png|Dawson board #2 Ffboard76-dbl.png|Board when playing for double the point values. Ffboard76-trpl.png|Board when playing for triple the point values in the event of sudden death. Feud-fm-valentines.png Feud-fm-xmas-76.png Feud-fm-newyear.png Feud-1.png Feud-2.png Feud-3.png Feud-4.png Feud-5.png Feud-6.png Feud-7.png Feud-8.png Feud-9.png Feud-10.png Feud-neutral.png Happy New Year FF_Happy_New_Year.png Combs era (1988-1994) ff_pilot_13.JPG ff_pilot_11.JPG ff_pilot_15.JPG ff_pilot_16.JPG ff_pilot_17.JPG Combs_Pilot_Set.jpg combs.jpg Combs_Pilot_Smile.jpg Smirking_Ray_Combs.jpg ff_pilot_18.JPG ff_pilot_19.JPG ff_pilot_21.JPG Combs_Pilot_Board_4.jpg ff_pilot_20.JPG ff_pilot_eylashes.JPG Combs_Pilot_Single_Round_Full_Board.jpg Combs_Board_Pilot_Top_Five_Answers.jpg Combs_Board_Pilot_Single_Round_Two_Full_Board.jpg Combs_Board_Pilot_Top_Six_Answers.jpg Combs_Board_Pilot_Round_Three_Full_Board.jpg Combs_Board_Pilot_Double_Round_Top_Four_Answers.jpg Combs_Board_Pilot_Double_Round_Full_Board.jpg ff_pilot_6.JPG Combs_Board_Pilot_1.jpg Combs_Pilot_Board_3.jpg Combs_Pilot_Board_2.jpg Combs_Pilot_Set_with_Single_Round_Board.jpg Combs_Pilot_Set_3.jpg Combs Pilot Fast Money.jpg Combs_Pilot_Fast Money_203_Point_Win.jpg Combs No Background Lights.jpg Combs Set with Background Lights On.jpg Ray Combs Set.jpg Combs_Set_in_the_Dark.jpg Combs_era_Background.jpg FF-host2.jpg|Without microphone Ray_Holding_a_Mic.jpeg|With microphone Ray Combs Face-Off 1.jpg Ray Combs Face-Off 2.jpg Ray Combs Face-Off 3.jpg The_Price_is_Right_vs._The_Young_and_the_Restless.jpg|Cast of The Price is Right vs. Cast of The Young and the Restless. Doug Davidson (who would go on to host the Nighttime Price is Right in 1994) vs. Bob Barker Combs Board.jpg Ray Combs Board.jpg ff88double.jpg ff88triple.jpg Feud_Combs_Double_Round.jpg NFF_Double_Point_Round.PNG Ray Combs Fast Money.jpg Screenshot 67.jpg 1988-1994 - Exactly 200 Points.png|Usually players go over 200 points and win the big money. vlcsnap-2019-06-09-16h06m50s955.png vlcsnap-2019-06-09-16h07m20s845.png Opryland05.jpg|Looks like we're not in Television City anymore. Opryland04.jpg|We're in Opryland, Tennessee! And here's Ray welcoming us to the show! Opryland02.JPG|The set looks slightly different from the one back in Television City. Opryland07.jpg|This is how the board was during the Opryland shows. Notice that the number is in the center. Opryland06.jpg Opryland Face-Off.jpg Opryland01.jpg Opryland10.jpg Opryland Fast Money 223 Win.jpg Applause_Sign.jpg 10342395_722872797770211_3230459456158901006_n.jpg ff_combs_pilot2.jpg 1988familyfeudset.jpg 1988 Family Feud set.png|recreation of the 1988 Combs era. CombsSurveyBoard.jpg|1988-94 Combs Era Survey Board. Feud-fm-xmas.png Ray_Combs.jpg|1988 Combs era set. Family-Feud.gif 4911126219_f23702ee27_o.gif family-feud-5 (1).jpg|Video game remodel of the 1992 Combs Bullseye era. 7127094749 c41edbfa8f.jpg FFC_1992.jpg FF_Bullseye_#2.jpg familyfeud1992set.jpg|1992 Combs "Bullseye" era set. New_Family_Feud_1992-94_Set.PNG Feud_Bullseye.jpg|Now THAT is just a rare shot of the Bullseye board. You're wondering how the teams saw the question value and just the #1 answer? Well, if you look just closely, both are seen in a small monitor in the center of the board (appropriately enough). FFBullseye.jpg ffcard.jpg|Now here's something you never see. This Family Feud logo was actually one of Ray Combs' cards used during the show when asking the families the main game questions. 11402247_10207119472570115_8054966419360335243_o.jpg|And this was the card with the show's own logo used in Fast Money. Notice it's larger in size to fit all 5 questions. Family-Feud-TV-1988-movie-props.jpg FF - Back of Card.jpg Feud-fm-opryland.png Opryland05.jpg|On the road in Opryland in 1993. The shape of things come for Dawson's return in 1994. oprylandboard.jpg ffoprtyland set 1993 bullseye.PNG|It's Bullseye time. bullseye.jpg Opryland13.jpg Opryland_02.jpg PhpThumb_generated_thumbnailjpg.jpg|This set which is used for the Family Feud Live shows is a duplicate of the set used on Game Show Marathon, except it just resembles the Combs set. set1.jpg set2.jpg set3.jpg set4.jpg set5.jpg set6.jpg spotlight_FamFued_.jpg family_feud_live.jpg spotlight_FamFued_3.jpg 2006pics029.jpg 2006pics028.jpg flive27-2.jpg Family_Feud_Live!_Set_2.jpg Family_Feud_Live!_Set.jpg Poster_Ad.gif Merry X-Mas FF88_Merry_X-Mas.png FF88_Merry_X-Mas_2.png FF88_Merry_X-Mas_3.png Bullseye Pictures Family_Feud_Bullseye_Intro.png bullyseye_question.JPG|Here's an example of a bullseye question. bullseye_world_trade_center.JPG|(sigh) :( Never forget. bullseye_statue_of_liberty.JPG|Well, you can go to Lady Liberty because her crown is really the observation deck. bullseye_question_mark.jpg|Can you find the bullseye? Bullseye.JPG|The bullseye logo. Bullseye Syn.jpg|Welcome to the "New Family Feud"! What is the top answer to this question? Bullseye Syn Question.jpg|"If you're short of money, what's the one bill you're sure to pay?" Bullseye Syn Answer on Paper.jpg|If you said the #1 answer was "Rent"... Bullseye Answer with Arrow.jpg|...(arrow hits Bullseye) you've hit the Bullseye, on the "New Family Feud"! Values $500.jpg $1000.jpg $1500.jpg $2000.jpg $2500.jpg $1,00.jpg $2000_daytime.jpg $3000.jpg $4000.jpg $5000.jpg Bullseye Opryland $1,000.jpg Bullseye Opryland $2,000.jpg Bullseye Opryland $3,000.jpg Bullseye Opryland $4,000.jpg Bullseye Opryland $5,000.jpg Opryland/Bullseye FF_Opryland.png FF_Bullseye_Opryland_Style.png Dawson (2.0) Era (1994-1995) Dawson's Return Set 2.jpg Feud_94_Blank_Survey_Board.png Dawson's Return Set.jpg Richard_False_Return.jpg FF94_Halloween.png FF94_Halloween_2.png Dawson's Return Face-Off 3.jpg dawson8_zps0d146d9b.jpg Dawson's Return Face-Off 1.jpg Dawson's Return Face-Off 2.jpg Dawson_94_Board_Top_Five_Answers.png Dawson's Return Board.jpg Dawson'94 Board.jpg Ff1994.JPG|Yes, you saw it right, 4 or less answers means they are all center-aligned. Dawson'94 4 Answer Board.png Dawson_94_Board_Top_Three_Answers.png|Yes, and even 3 answers means they are all just center-aligned. Dawson'94 3 Answer Reaveal.png Dawson's Return Fast Money.jpg|And the set just turns red for Fast Money. Fm1994astriks.JPG Feud_1994_No_Background_Lights.jpg Feud'94_Behind_the_Scene.JPG|Hey Family Feud set, where's the blue background?! Feud'94_Backstage_2.jpg|That's more just like it! Feud_'94.jpg|Another super rare view of the set. Feud_1994.jpg 185px-Dawson's_Return_Set_2.jpg Feud1994.jpg dawson_94_set.jpg dawson94set.jpg 1994familyfeudblueset.png dawson8.jpg 1994familyfeudredset.png|The set turns red when Fast Money is just in session. 4911726356_fecc9cef82_o.gif 4911123957_4990d269ec_o.gif 3D remodel of the 1994 Dawson set..png|3D remodel of the 1994 Dawson (2.0) era. primetimeff-e1373003466373.jpg Dawson94BoardLogo.jpg|1994-95 Dawson (2.0) era Survey Board. FF94 Face-off.jpg deleonfeudset.jpg 13_feud94_setshot.jpg|This is what the studio audience members saw; home audience members saw computerized graphics. 18041994.jpg Bankroll Set Feud_94_Bankroll_Ready.png Bankroll_Glass.png Values Bankroll_$500.jpg|In the revived Dawson version, amounts were used such as $500 Bankroll_$1500.jpg|They also used $1,500 Bankroll_$2500.jpg|Even $2,500 Bankroll_$1,000.jpg|$1,000 is nice Bankroll_$3,000.jpg|$3,000 seems pretty darn good Bankroll_$5,000.jpg|But $5,000 is always the best! Anderson Era (1999-2002) Anderson Set.jpg|The 1999-2001 Set Anderson_Feud_Dark_Background.png Anderson_Feud_Light_Background.png feud_lewisfreeman.jpg|The 2001-2002 Set. Notice the Family Feud logo on the floor. FF_American_Heroes_Set.png Louie Anderson Entrance Backstage.jpg|Here's the backstage view. Louie's_Coming.jpg|And the wall opens to reveal spotlights, as Louie makes his entrance. louieandersonisemerging.jpeg|Here's Louie welcoming us to the Feud feud00louie.jpg Anderson_Set_2001_Wide_Shot.jpg Family_Feud_Louie_Start.jpg|Time to play the Feud! Anderson Face-Off 1.jpg|The two family members are just listening closely to the question. Anderson Face-Off 2.jpg|The family member on the right just buzzed in. Louie_Anderson_Close_Up.jpg Anderson_Board_9.jpg Anderson Board Top 8 Answers.jpg Anderson_Board_7.jpg|The question is, "Name something associated with Family Feud." Anderson_Board_8.jpg Anderson Board 1.jpg|A single-point round. You know how this works. FF_007.jpg|What no family wants to get. Anderson_Board_3.jpg|The double-point round. This era does not have it complete except for their only Tournament of Champions. Top 6 answers were on the board. Can you figure out the question? Anderson_Board_4.jpg|Here's the board still just half-complete. Still can't figure it out? Anderson_Board_5.jpg|Well, here's just the complete board. The question, if you're still just curious is, "Name a job only women used to have that you might see a man doing today." Anderson_Board_6.jpg Anderson Board 2.jpg|The triple-point round. Remember, you only get *one* strike. Avoid if you can! Anderson_Fast_Money_Setup.png Anderson_Fast_Money_4.PNG Anderson Fast Money 1.jpg|This family needs 13 points in order to win the cash! Can they all do it? Anderson Fast Money 2.jpg|YES! THEY'VE JUST WON IT! Louie_Point.jpg Anderson Fast Money 3.jpg|On rare occasions under Louie Anderson's tenure, a player would touch the red square on the screen on the very bottom or near the bottom seen here. This would probably signify the winning team will get over 200 points and win the money. feud_penningtonfrench.jpg|1999 Anderson era set. Tournament_of_Champions_Anderson_Set_from_2002.jpg Louie_Face-Off.jpg 4911726722_1b7322bee3_o.gif 4911726920_b8c0835f83_o.gif family-feud-4.jpg|Video game remodel of the 2001 Anderson era. 2112314483_75b6880312_z.jpg|A side shot of the set. Notice this is from a Muppets episode, so there are extenders on the faceoff podium. Intro Animation (Anderson and Karn eras) Anderson_Feud_Background_Start.png F_No_Light.png E_No_Light.png U_No_Light.png D_No_Light.png Feud_Graphic.png Karn era (2002-2006) Karn Set 1.jpg|The Karn Era set. Notice that the monitors are just more square like. Karn Set 2.jpg Karn Set 3.jpg Karn's_Audience_View.jpg Richard_Karn_On_the_2nd_Show.jpg|Here's Richard welcoming us to the Feud! Karn Center Stage (His Last Season).jpg|Come on, it's time to play the Feud! Karn Face-Off 1.jpg|The right contestant buzzed in. Karn Face-Off 2.jpg|This other right contestant buzzed in as well. Serious_Karn.jpg Karn Board 1.jpg Karn Board 2.jpg Karn_Board_4.jpg|Here's a 3-answer triple-point board. Like the Anderson era, this was when the triple round only had one strike. Nowadays, all triple-point boards have three answers... Karn Board 3.jpg|...as shown here. FF_Sudden_Death_Karn.jpg|This is the Sudden Death board, introduced in Karn's second season. Karn Fast Money 1.jpg|OH YEAH! $20,000 FOR THIS FAMILY! Fast Money Win.png|This family got the cash too! (2005) 200 Points.png|And so has this family! They got $20,000 so much richer! Karn_Survey_Board_2.jpg 5406672423_e5578714d6.jpg Karn_Board_5.jpg Karn_Board_6.jpg Karn_Fast_Money_Board_2.jpg Karn Fast Money 2.jpg|WE HAVE A WINNER! $20,000 TO THAT FAMILY! Richard_s_Set.jpg|Karn's 1st set (2002-2005). 2002feud001.jpg 2002feud002.jpg 2002feud003.jpg 2002feud004.jpg 2002feud008.jpg|Here's what the board looks like. Can you guess the question that fits these answers? 2002feud009.jpg 2002feud007.jpg g1-q1-g.gif g1-q5-c.gif g1-fm1-j.gif KarnFeud_1.jpg KarnFeud_2.jpg KarnFeud_3.jpg KarnFeud_4.jpg KarnFeud_5.jpg KarnFeud_6.jpg KarnFeud_7.jpg KarnFeud_8.jpg KarnFeud_9.jpg KarnFeud_10.jpg KarnFeud_11.jpg KarnFeud_12.jpg KarnFeud_13.jpg KarnFeud_14.jpg KarnFeud_15.jpg KarnFeud_16.jpg KarnFeud_17.jpg ebay_family_feud.jpg|Karn's short-lived 2nd set (2005-2006). 2005 Family Feud set.jpg|Video game rendering of a game in progress. Foto Family Feud.jpg|video game rendered shot from Karn's 2005 era. 4911726946_33df982444_o.jpg Gameshow Marathon (2006) gsm_ff.JPG gsm_ff1.JPG gsm_ff2.JPG gsm_ff3.JPG gsm_ff7.JPG gsm_ff8.JPG gsn_ff9.JPG gsm_ff9.JPG gsn_ff15.JPG gsn_ff10.JPG gsm_ff12.JPG gsm_ff11.JPG gsm_ff15.JPG Marathon39.jpg O'Hurley & Roker eras (2006-2010/2008) feud_nguyensparrow.jpg O'Hurley Set.jpg O'Hurley_2009_Set.jpg O'Hurley_Sign.jpg O'_Hurley_Intro.jpg O'Hurley_Introduction_1.jpg O'Hurley Face-Off 1.jpg O'Hurley Face-Off 2.jpg O'Hurley_Face-Off_3.jpg O'Hurley Board.jpg family-feud-2.jpg O'Hurley_Board_1.jpg O'Hurley_Triple_Round_Board.jpg (2006) 200 Points.png Family feud.jpg O'Hurley_Face-Off.jpg 3387486277_f33d7fd781_o.jpg O'Hurley_Face-Off_5.jpg Sad_O'Hurley.jpg O'Hurley_Board_4.jpg O'Hurley_Board_3.jpg O'Hurley_Board_5.jpg O'Hurley Fast Money 1.jpg O'Hurley Fast Money 2.jpg survey-says-600x450.jpg OHurleyReading.jpeg|John O'Hurley reading question during Fast Money round. imageFastMoney.jpeg|Fast money board. TheFamily1.jpeg|Rating on TV... TheFamily2.jpeg Celebrity_Family_Feud_08.jpg Celebrity_family_feud_9.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_10.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_11.JPG Celebrity_Family_Feud.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_1.JPG Cff_12.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_2.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_3.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_4.JPG Celebrity_Family_Feud_5.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_6.JPG Celebrity_family_feud_8.JPG OHurleySuddenDeath.jpeg|Sudden death i_about_setphotos.jpg O'HurleyFeud_1.jpg O'HurleyFeud_2.jpg O'HurleyFeud_3.jpg O'HurleyFeud_4.jpg O'HurleyFeud_5.jpg O'HurleyFeud_6.jpg O'HurleyFeud_7.jpg O'HurleyFeud_9.jpg O'HurleyFeud_8.jpg O'HurleyFeud_10.jpg O'HurleyFeud_11.jpg feud O'Hurley.jpg|2006 O'Hurley era. (NOTE: Not only is the studio audience in the front, but it’s in the back as well.) 225957172 3df6382675 o.jpg 225957175 abf0951cb2 o.jpg 225957180 19f91cb508 o.jpg BMTSet_1.jpg BMTSet_17.jpg BMTSet_2.jpg BMTSet_3.jpg BMTSet_4.jpg BMTSet_5.jpg BMTSet_6.jpg BMTSet_7.jpg BMTSet_8.jpg BMTSet_9.jpg BMTSet_11.jpg BMTSet_10.jpg BMTSet_12.jpg BMTSet_15.jpg BMTSet_13.jpg BMTSet_14.jpg BMTSet_16.jpg BMTSet_18.jpg 2084976555 84af741a49 b.jpg 2085764566 978942654b b.jpg 5527277109 b06292f007 b.jpg famfued_92-kardash-blog.jpg famfued_95-mamohn-blog.jpg MV5BMTY4MDQyNTA0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTMzNzY3MQ@@._V1_SX214_.jpg Roker_Fast_Money.png familyfeud-574x459-custom1.jpg|2008 O'Hurley/Roker era. 08-11.jpg|Modern day classic Face-off podium (resembling the Dawson/Combs era) 3430511086 683ba110e0.jpg 3429698345 20c2e21871.jpg 3430511058 beaa3a62dc.jpg 15976946 2009949632565486 4422500613519632369 n.jpg 15941443 2009949652565484 702120933851536875 n.jpg 15895325 2009949592565490 1123844078678409496 n.jpg 15940772 2009949619232154 1701168827873848754 n.jpg 15941315 2009949512565498 2050430497595602992 n.jpg 15965130 2009949515898831 5978867739839184194 n.jpg 15977935 2009949522565497 8163350996651492613 n.jpg 2008 set.png|Video game remodel of the 2008 Roker/O'Hurley era (NOTE: the actual show also had studio audiences in the front and back.) Family Feud Set 2006-2010 John O'Hurley Era.jpg|Another look at the 2006-2010 Recreation Set from up high. Bullseye Harvey era (2010-present) Harvey Set.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Harvey Face-Off 1.jpg Harvey Face-Off 2.jpg Harvey Board.jpg images (10).jpg Harvey Fast Money.jpg Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBrO-I4W8.jpg|The main board look in HD. (2012) 200 Points.png|Just because the 1st player ends with a very low score doesn't mean you can't win the big money. It has happened many times. F5d15307c4e94e9d9c6e1ca1cb087c44-1-.png|200 points right on the nose on a last question can be done even in 21st century 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4d2e9cc970b-800wi.jpg|2010-2011 Harvey Era. The audience behind the game board has again been removed. 6a00e54ee7b6428833013487f2c436970c-800wi.jpg|Another photo take of the 2010-2011 Set 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4d2f2e1970b-800wi.jpg|Here's a photo shot of the audience. IMG_0019.JPG ff2.jpg ff1.jpg ff3.jpg IMG_0020.JPG Harvey set.jpg ff5.jpg 308654.jpg|Another shot of the Harvey era survey board, face-off & family podiums. 525.jpg|Survey Board & Face-Off podium from the Harvey Era. 2010 original.png|2011-2012 Harvey era. The-Feud_0154.jpg The-Feud_0062.jpg upside down set.jpg Kell_FamilyFeud.jpg 2012 updated.png|2012 HD Harvey era. feud.jpg Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBrO-I4W8 (1).jpg|Note that the families' names again appear in capitals. 1_4_Danielle1.jpg 12_31_FamFeud2.jpg 543627_10150892833633966_917327726_n.jpg 1048698_493798974032411_1565468688_o.jpg 1039801_493799004032408_1397348768_o.jpg 1044127_493799154032393_2047862088_n.jpg 1016057_531392370229662_1785161679_n (1).jpg 1003420_493799040699071_1848966905_n.jpg 8438_494307263981582_260509212_n.jpg 1011371_494307353981573_147237177_n.jpg Family_Feud.jpg 10559_531390810229818_1274971936_n (1).jpg 771356194.jpg|2013 Harvey era. The current logo can be seen on the floor, which carries the past traditions of the Combs, Anderson and Karn eras featuring their show's logos on the floor. 1013919_531392916896274_1613003810_n.jpg 190034_531393046896261_560399800_n.jpg 771360837.jpg E757FBCF-DE53-4A10-936F-DCFDB3A94092.png|2014 Harvey Era. Note that the LED border is added to the board. ff2014set.jpg 10413924_505413839586183_471963045_n.jpg 2CD6A422-108D-4B35-86E2-6368DD7EF07F.png|2015 Harvey era. Note that the family podiums have changed to their current style. A265DC29-F3A5-47DA-B395-39769A634273.png|2015 Harvey era with spotlights 11188299_10153265581678493_2931414884912931667_n.jpg CelebFFSet.jpg Celeb family feud abc set 2.jpg CelebFF_set.jpg CelebFF_2015_set.jpg Celeb family feud abc set.jpg CelebFF3.jpg 11401238_852191168200271_6253995166136364118_n.jpg Celebrity-Family-Feud-Full.jpg CelebFFSet5.jpg Family Feud Steve's 1000th Episode.jpg DEE54DE8-3928-42BB-8753-4C469A92E9DE.png|2016 Harvey era. Note that the floor is black. 4E5B9CA8-52F8-48B1-863A-AB8B413F0DC1.png|2017 Harvey era. Note that the font for family names has changed. 0D2762F2-B536-49D0-9DB9-C7BAB20BCB43.png|2018 Harvey era. Note that the video wall screen is added. Screenshot_49.jpg|Another rare shot of one of the Feud cards! rare card.PNG (Gameshow Marathon) Lake era 2006 gameshow-marathon2.jpg Najimy_&_Roderick_Face-Off.jpg game-1.jpg 2006gsmpics040.jpg 2006gsmpics036.jpg|Too bad that survey board & the rest of the set as well as the other sets (minus Match Game) were destroyed several months later. Classic Fast Money Setups (1975/1976-1995/2006) ff_fast_money_pilot.JPG ff_fast_money_series.JPG ff_fast_money_syndicated.jpg Classic_Fast_Money_Setup_All-Star.jpg Dawson_Fast_Money.jpg ff_pilot_22.JPG 185px-Ray_Combs_Fast_Money.jpg FF'92_FM.jpg familyfeudfastmoney.jpg ff_opryland_fast_money.JPG familyfeudfastmoney.png gsm_ff14.JPG Current Fast Money Setups (1999-present) Fast_Money_Setup_from_1999_Premiere.png|Used in the Anderson era from 1999-2002. Fast_Money_Setup_from_1999.png Fast Money Setup from 1999-2002.png|Here it is again. Only this time it looks more like blue. Fast_Money_w_Sided_Blue_Lights_Anderson.jpg|Similar to the one used in Richard Karn's early hosting. Fast Money Setup from 2002-2003.png|This was used in the Karn era from 2002-2003. Fast Money Setup from 2003-2004.png|Same setup except it has orange just around the fast money setup. Used from 2003-2005. Fast Money Setup from 2005.png|This setup was only used from 2005. Reverted back to blue. Notice the color of a board is gold which is a preview of what's to be coming up to be in the next set. Fast Money Setup from 2005-2006.png|Here, the fast money setup gets a brown background to replace the blue background. It was introduced under Karn's final year of hosting in the 2005-2006 season. Fast Money Setup from 2006.png|Used only in the O'Hurley era. The fast money setup is blue. Fast Money Setup from 2006-2007.png|Here is an updated fast money setup used from 2006-2007. Fast Money Setup from 2007-2008.png|This was the fast money setup used from the 2007-2008 season. Fast Money Setup from CFF2008.jpg|The word "Total" isn't shown yet. The rectangle and square borders are gold. Fast Money Setup from 2008-2010.png|The show's logo is not seen when this fast money setup was introduced 2008-2010. Fast_Money_Setup_from_2010-2011.png|The video camera let's us see the show's logo and the font style changes too. This fast money setup was used from 2010-2012. Fast_Money_Setup_from_2012-2013.png|The show's logo is not seen again when this fast money setup was introduced from 2012-2013. Fast_Money_Setup_from_2013-2014.png|A slight change occurred for 2013-2014. Fast Money Setup from 2014-2015.jpg|A rounded rectangle shaped border is added for 2014-2015. Fast Money Setup from 2015-2016.png.jpg|The black bordering is no longer seen when this was introduced in the 2015-2016 season. Fast Money Setup from CFF2015.jpg.jpg|Notice the "0" is seen. This was only used on Celebrity Family Feud from 2015. Alt. Fast Money Setup (O'Hurley era only) Fast Money Setup from College Tournament.jpg Fast Money Setup from Halloween 2006.jpg Fast Money Setup from Halloween 2007.jpg Fast Money Setup from Halloween 2008.jpg Fast Money setup from Halloween 2009.jpg Family Feud (Buzzr) Fast_Money_Setup_from_Buzzr_Family_Feud_Pilot.png Fast_Money_Setup_from_Buzzer_Feud_Season_1.png Fast_Money_Setup_from_Buzzr_Feud_Season_2.png Dinero Rapido ¿Que Dice la Gente? Que_Dice_la_Gente_Rapido_Dinero.png Que_Dice_la_Gente_Rapido_Dinero_in_Blue.png 100 Latinos Dijeron Dinero_Rapido_100_Latinos_Dijeron.png Dinero_Rapido_100_Latinos_Dijeron_2019.png Fast Money Winning Graphics 1990-1991 Winning Graphic-1.png|The winning graphic was only used on the daytime version of Family Feud. The colors of all red, orange and yellow all just sweep just through rapidly. 1990-1991 Winning Graphic-2.png|Same winning graphic animation but this was only used on the nighttime version of Family Feud. 1991-1992 Winning Graphic-2.png|The winning graphic was seen to be used just here when it stays just in place while the light sparks of a light sweep is just through. Also, the color for this winning graphic is dark brown. Family_Feud_Challenge_Ray_$20,000.png 1992-1993 Winning Graphic-2.png|Used only from the 1992-1993 season, but just the same animating sequence. $7,000.jpg 1992_Pilot_Winning_Graphic.jpg|This winning graphic looks just very rare. 1993-1994 Winning Graphic-2.png|Same animating sequence but this was only used when The Price is Right cast most recently just donated $7,000 for their favorite charity. Plus, the color for this winning graphic is brown. 1993_Winning_Graphic_Opryland.jpg richardwins.jpg|A Winning Graphic which was only used from Dawson's return to the show from 1994-1995. $10,000_Winning_Graphics_1995.png $11,000_Winning_Graphic_1995.png 1999-2001 Winning Graphic.png|Family Feud just had their winning graphics blink so many times from 1999-2003, and then from 2009-2010. Family Feud used this $10,000 winning graphic from 1999-2001. 2001-2002 Winning Graphic.png|Same blinking graphic animation but the $10,000 winning graphic is replaced by the $20,000 winning graphic which was only used from the last two years of the Anderson era. (2001-2002) $116,165_Winning_Graphic.png 2002-2003 Winning Graphic.png|Before the animating winning graphic blinking effect, which was also used in the Anderson era, the winning graphic also zooms and spins. (2002-2003) 2003-2005 Winning Graphic.png|This winning graphic was used from 2003-2005. This one is used in a yellow color which was used just before prior to that and there was also another one used in a blue color which was only used on the Stars on Ice Specials week from the 2004-2005 season. 2005-2009 Winning Graphic.png|The winning graphic was only used on Karn's last two years of hosting the show and for the first four years John O'Hurley hosted the show. Celebrity_family_feud_13.JPG|Used only in Roker's Celebrity Family Feud (2008) 2009-2010 Winning Graphic.png|A sample winning graphic which was used from O'Hurley's last year of hosting. The winning graphic also has a stretched oval and the money amount blinks just like the Louie Anderson and Richard Karn eras. This was also played during the Bullseye rounds. 2010-2012 Winning Graphic.png|The $20,000 winning graphic most recently returned when Steve Harvey started hosting the show. The winning graphic had just animated just the same way from 2005-2009 which was also just like the last two years of the Richard Karn era as well as the first four years of the John O'Hurley era but the color and font style has just changed just a little. Also, this was used from the first three years of Steve Harvey's hosting tenure from 2010-2012. 2012-2013 Winning Graphic.png|This winning graphic was first used since the 2012-2013 season when the show convented to high definition. 27DA5FAB-535D-4F09-8DFA-C6E9E558C4AF.jpeg|This rare winning graphic was only used on the 2013 Big Money Tournament episode of the show. Celebrity Family Feud $25,000 Win!.jpg|Used only in Harvey's Celebrity Family Feud (2015-present) Screenshot 12.jpg|This rare winning graphic was only used on Steve Harvey's 1000th episode of the show. E735B8C8-D081-4C28-8D94-7B59D2F2048C.jpeg|Beginning in Season 20, the family’s own value total would be used just to be shown. Category:Family Feud Category:Images Category:Sets